touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
東方乙女囃子
Touhou Maidens' Orchestra ( Touhou Otome Bayashi) es un álbum de música de IOSYS publicado el 13 de agosto de 2006 (Comiket 70). Es un álbum vocal e instrumental que cuenta con arreglos de Mystic Square, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom, Imperishable Night, Shoot the Bullet y Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Staff ;Arreglos :ARM :D.wat. :Ogawa : (No-pan Keiji) :Arima.Y :tsZ with "mad" YOUNO :D.wat. ;Letras : (Yoshimi Youno) :ARM with "loving" YOUNO :D.watt :kiku :tsZ with "mad" YOUNO ;Vocalistas :3L : (Karin Fujisaki) : (Ayu) ;Guitarra :ARM : (No-pan Keiji) ;Bajo :ARM :D.wat. : (No-pan Keiji) ;Voz :ARM ;Ilustración : ;Diseño : ;Producción : (Yoshimi Youno) :ARM Pistas *01. (04:43) **''Bewildering Impending Spiriting Away ~ Border of Death'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: **guitarra: ARM **voz: ARM **vocalista: 3L **título original: **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *02. (04:04) **''Marisa Stole the Precious Thing'' **arreglos: ARM **letras: ARM with "loving" YOUNO **vocalista: **título original: **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom **título original: Romantic Children **fuente: Mystic Square *03. (03:28) **''Sepia Shanghai tea room'' **arreglos: ARM **bajo: ARM **título original: Chinese Tea **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *04. (03:54) **''Special Ability to Sneak Out Together on a Moonlit Night'' **arreglos: D.wat. **letras: kiku, D.wat. **vocalista: **bajo: D.wat. **título original: Dream Battle **fuente: Imperishable Night *05. (03:47) **''Twilight Temple Dream'' **arreglos: Ogawa **título original: Ancient Temple **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *06. (03:04) **''Isn't Sakuya Izayoi Wearing Something?'' **arreglos: **guitarra: **bajo: **título original: **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *07. (02:52) **''Beloved Girl's Rondo'' **arreglos: Arima.Y **título original: **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *08. (01:55) **''Keine's Drawing Song'' **arreglos: D.wat. **letras: tsZ with "mad" YOUNO **vocalista: **bajo: D.wat. **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night *09. (04:37) **''Retrospective Sapporo'' **arreglos: D.wat. **título original: **fuente: Shoot the Bullet *10. (04:11) **''I've Caught You Here For The First Time In Sixty Years'' **arreglos: Arima.Y **título original: Fate of Sixty Years **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Flower View *11. (05:52) **''Special Ability Mainly to Manipulate the Floor'' **arreglos: ARM **guitarra: ARM **título original: Colorful Path **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Flower View *12. (03:36) **''Pre-Dawn Chorus Master'' **arreglos: Ogawa **título original: **fuente: Imperishable Night Notas *Un mes después de la publicación de este CD, la vocalista (Karin Fujisaki) cambió su alias por el de miko. *La pista 4 es rearreglada en el álbum Ruby and Aquamarine del círculo OTAKU-ELITE Recordings y en el álbum del círculo IOSYS. *El título de la pista 6 es, supuestamente, una parodia del tema de Flandre Scarlet, . *La pista 7 incorpora melodías de la canción popular rusa, ''Katyusha''. *La pista 8 es una parodia de Supuu no Ekaki Uta de Okaa-san to Issho, un show infantil japonés. *La pista 9 es en algunas partes muy similar al tema final de Giygas de Earthbound. Por eso el nombre "Sapporo" está incluido — la ciudad más grande en Hokkaidou — es que los miembros originales de IOSYS se formaron por los estudiantes de la Universidad de Hokkaidou, que se encuentra en la ciudad de Sapporo. *La pista 10 proviene del idioma japonés Tengo atrapado aquí por la primera vez en cien años ( Koko de Atta ga Hyakunenme), que es la frase que ha sido durante mucho tiempo antes de que un vengador encontrara al villano. Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Comiket 70 Categoría:IOSYS